


Life is hard, and yet beutiful

by Quaketoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Eren Yeager, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad childood, Drama, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Family Drama, Fetish, German Eren Yeager, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe some S&M later? Nothing bad, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Plz comment!, Science Experiments, Sex, Small Eren, Strong Eren, Supernatural Elements, Tall Levi, They want the Yeager buty, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Well - Freeform, Were-Creatures, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaketoro/pseuds/Quaketoro
Summary: This is a story manly about Erne and Levi. Eren have gone trough bad times, but he still moves forward. He is now going to collage together with Mikase (Aka Mika) And Armin (the He-Man). Levi is not so grumpy around Eren though ( When they meet of-course)In this universe Vampires and were-creatures does not have a war going on between them, but respekt each other for their power and ability.  Omeagas does not go through heats, but can lubricate, male and female. And  then let the drama unfold. were-cratures are RARE, so only Eren and Armin are were.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at spelling! Sorry! x_x'  
> I hope you will enjoy this story and if not, then bad for you!  
> Eren my dear little flower is a rare Black-footed Cat, look them up! They are so cute!!  
> And Levi the handsome one is a vampire :3

Eren POV  
Hello my name is Eren Yeager. I’m 18 years old and starting in college next week. But today Armin my brother and Mikasa my sister (through adoption of course). Are moving in to our dormitory. So here I am. Standing in front of what is going to be home the next 4 years. It’s a tall dormitory for college students. If I was as tall as Mika, the building would probably not be as terrifying. At my 153 centimeters tall there are hardly anyone at my age this small. But that might have something to do with me being an omega, and the smallest type of were-creatures that exist a fucking Black-footed Cat. But hey there are some advantages in being so small. I can get through small places where those big ogres can’t get through. And I love it. But there are also some disadvantages like Mika piking me up like a little doll. Some nice sister huh? I also have mismatched eyes, one a yellow color while other says its more gold. The other a green blue with speckles of gold in it. And because of the cat in me, the iris is not round like a human is, it’s almost at straight line. A secure way to find a were, since it is like that for all were-creature.

“Eren did you remember everything?” Mikasa asked me like the worried mother hen she is. “Of course I did! Otherwise you would have remembered it.” As I walked away I could hear her sigh loudly. I jumped up in the air when a hand landed on my shoulder, but when I turned I only saw Armin with tears running down his cheeks, his eyes already rimmed red from crying. Which not only made him cute but made you feel like it was you who made him cry even if it wasn’t him. “What’s wrong Ar? Who do I need to scratch in the face?” Armin just sniffles before answering “They did not put us in a room together! And when I tried to use my charm on the secretary she only giggled at me.” At the end of that sentence he had a pout in his face. “Why are you so sad? You are going to room with Mika. There are mate rooms after all”. 

After that I started to pout slightly but still filed with happiness for a new adventure. The cat part inside of me loved adventure and going to new places. But since I am a black-footed cat and it is the smallest wild cat in Africa and one of the smallest wild cats in the world. Males reach a head-to-body length of 36.7 to 43.3 cm, so not that different from your normal house cat and an omega. I am to be put with someone who can “protect” me. I am protected by the law that was made 100 years ago between vampires and other supernatural creatures. And I apparently need protection by one of the strongest men alive. And I’m scared I’m just going too droll over him, with what you can probably guess I’m attracted to men. “I will be fine” was what I said as I walk away.

The first thing I do as I enter my new room with my last box, is to sniff the air. I know it’s weird but I can’t help it so sorry not sorry. I can only smell the distant smell of alcohol and old books from the students that lived here last year. It’s a 5 room apartment that consists of one kitchen, a big bathroom, a living room and two bedrooms. The view is fantastic. You can see the ocean, a forest and some of the white school building. Another thing about being small I can’t really reach anything on the top shelf's. So I try to take all the low ones. Creatures of the night also known as the vampire have the tendency to be tall, much to my displeasure. When I was done unpacking I sent Armin a text saying I was going to take a nap on my now new bed gigantic king size bed. I took my shirt and trousers of and transformed into my cat form, which I prefer to sleep in. The only thing that looks like me in my cat form, is my mismatched eyes. I curled up into a little ball of fur, to catch up on some sleep.


	2. Levi appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Hange is crazy science person ad always. And she loves weres...  
> Levi appears! And things dont start out great... Maybe :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi might have a thing for fluffy things and cleaning... E:  
> And if you ask, Eren sleeps in his underpants, even as a cat xD

Levi POV  
The car drive with Hange was almost like living hell. She always had to sing those stupid songs, and not only that. She just doesn’t leave you alone! Even when you try to sleep in the most unconfutable position you can be in. Especially with my long legs, in a cramped little car. Filled with boxes of clothes for this semester. I’m going to room with a were this year. Apparently an omega too. But I don’t really care, as long they aren’t messy. We soon arrive to campus, the tall buildings still standing as I remember them. My room is on the second floor, so I have Hange and Erwin help me take my boxes up the stairs, even though I could have done it myself without problems. 

The door to my new rooms is green, but the first thing that catches my eye is the sign saying the name of my roommate. Eren Yeager. The door is unlocked so I just walk inside. The first thing you are greeted with is a big living room, where a big fluffy sofa stands in the middle with a coffee table. There are no signs of life, other than the folded boxes standing against the wall. The door with a small cat door in it, is that only can be for the were, so I go straight to the other door and open it. To my surprise the room is clean, and to my standards too. There was a small note on the wall, that said “I’m sorry but I took the privilege to clean the apartment, and your room. I hope you don’t mind. -Eren” “Not bad” I mumble.

“LEEEVI MY GRUMPY OLD MAN!! WHERE SHALL I PUT THE BOXES?”  
“Don’t be so laud shitty glasses. I’m not deaf.”  
“But Levi you ignored me the whole car ride” she pouted.  
“Of course I did, my head still hurts from all your screaming. And that is to the kitchen”  
At that she just turned around and headed to the kitchen. Everything was fine. Almost all of my boxes was taken from the car to the apartment, until I heard Hange screech. Not in a bad way, but her exited happy screech. I stomped towards the living room from the kitchen. Where I saw her standing with a little cat. It struggled firstly against her grip.  
“What the fuck are you doing with a cat!? And why does it have pants on?”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN! THIS IS A BLACK FOTTED WILDCAT, ONLY 7 WERE'S IN THE WORLD CAN TRANFORM INTO THEM!!” She looked like she was going to drool, just by the thought of it. When she had said the last word, the little cat svang its paw and hit her in the face. She gave out another screech, and the cat got out of her hold. Just then her words hit me. I looked at the small cat, then back to her. “Are you saying this is my new roommate!? And you just picked him up without asking?! You can’t do that Hange!” 

No one’s POV  
Just the Erwin entered the room, he stopped up in the door looked at the scene in front of him. “What on earth?” Hange stood drooling with scratch marks all over her arms and one set of claws on her cheek. Levi standing 3 meters away from her, with a cat behind his leg. As in a try to hide behind him. Hange started to go towards Levi, but the cat just walked the other way. They circled around Levi like he was a Christmas tree. Until Levi had had enough and pushed Hange away and scooped the cat up in his arms. He turned away and walked into the other room, and closed the door behind him.  
“What are you doing Hange” Erwin asked still confused.  
“OMG!! Did you see that! It was a black spotted wildcat! Do you think he will give me some of his blood? Or run an experiment on him!?” She continued to mumble things so fast, not a normal human being would be able to understand her.  
“Hange! That is not what I meant in getting new friends. And not with the way you handled the situation, you have to start with building up trust. Not just scope him up like a house cat!” While Erwin gave his lecture to Hange, a new friendship started in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd this is so bad! Sorry you had to read that! 3:


	3. Well this is weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe?

Eren’s POV  
I had woken up because of all the commotion outside in the apartment. But to greet the newcomers meant transforming into a human again. And simply I’m too lazy. So the choice was made, as I made my way through my little cat door, maybe that was not a good idea. The first thing happening is a loud gasp, then arms are around me like an octopus holding Its next meal. I was so startled that the next thing I did was to put my claws against skin. She screeched loudly, but not out of pain surprisingly. The struggle began, no matter how much she got scratched she didn’t let go! I hope to dear god she is not my new roommate. That is when a tall, to handsome male came from the kitchen. He was about 190cm from what I could guess. Had sharp features, clear muscle filled arms from what he revealed with his shirt, a very muscular body to. He had his hair styled in an undercut. But it suited him. He clearly looked confused between me and the woman holding me.

“What the fuck are you doing with a cat!? And why does it have pants on?” He asked only looking more confused. I wanted to laugh so bad right there. His face is priceless! That is until my captor exclaimed “WHAT DO YOU MEAN! THIS IS A BLACKFOTTED WILDCAT, ONLY 7 WERES IN THE WORLD CAN TRANFORM INTO THEM!!” And very loud to. That’s when I realized I had stopped my struggle, and resumed with a paw to the face. I finally got out of her grip, and quickly made it behind the new male.

It seems like something clicked in his head. “Are you saying this is my new roommate!? And you just picked him up without asking?! You can’t do that Hange!” I huffed in agreement, and zoned out for a moment. What kind of name is Hange? But then I saw the crazy drooling Hange starting to move. We started circling around the new male, just like a good damn Christmas tree. I was making hissing noises all the time. 

Then another fucking person comes into the apartment. Another person of course. But he was huge! Like a fucking wandering wall. And really big eyebrows too. That was when for the second time the last ten minutes got picked up without my consent. It was the male I had circled around before, but for some reason I like being in his arms, I could fall asleep hear! “Sorry she is crazy I know. I don’t even remember when I got to the point of calling her my friend. Please don’t take her behavior too hard.”

Levi’s POV  
With the small animal I walked into the one room I had never been in. The room was organized well. In one side of the room there was a big king sized bed, in the other side there stood a very clean stuffily, art supplies put into a system. Warm colors too cold, big pencils too small. A desk and chair. The thing that pulled the whole room together was the paintings on the wall. They were all beautiful. Some portraits of people that I didn’t know. One caught my eye, was one of a woman with a beautiful smile, her hair braided to the side, and beautiful gold colored eyes. Others of lakes and other landscapes.

“Sorry she is crazy I know. I don’t even remember when I got to the point of calling her my friend. Please don’t take her behavior too hard.” I said, as I put the small cat out in stretched arms. It was like the scene from The Lion King, except there was no music in the background. But a loud Hange from the other side of the door. And no animals bowing down to us. The only answer I got was a small meow. A little disappointed, I put the cat down on the ground again. But to my surprise, the cat did not stay a cat. It slowly transformed into a small male. 

He was around 150cm, brown messy hair that looked really soft, tan skin and a beautiful face with a baby like face. But the most amazing thing was his eyes. His left eye was blue green and turquoise crushed together. It was like the ocean was trapped inside them. And the right eye was like honey or gold. But what made them even more amazing is the pupil, the clear sign he is a were-creature, they were almost non existing since they are so thin. You could get lost in those eyes, almost drown of you didn’t catch yourself before it’s too late. The brat looked at me carefully, like he was trying to understand whether I’m friend or enemy. That is when I look at what he is wearing, only underpants. As if understanding his own situation, he looked down at his own attire. A deep red blush crept on to his face, all the way to his ears. “W-why-why are-e you sti-stil looking!?” I then I took the decency to mutter a small ‘sorry’ and look away, while he got dressed.

“Who are you even?”  
“I’m Levi, and I assume you are Eren. So I am your roommate for this semester.” With that I errand myself a skeptical look, but a small hum in agreement.   
“I’m Eren nice to meet you.” I turned around to see Eren now fully dressed, in tight black jeans and a big lose sweater that went to his mid thigs. And a hand stretched out for me to take. A handshake meant touching other people… And that meant germs. But to make a good first impression I took his hand. But as our hands touched, it was like getting an eclectic shook when our skin touched. We booth hissed and pulled our hands back. Looking at each other as if they could answer the question.   
“What in the world?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get one more chapter this week.


End file.
